its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abby Reynolds
Abby Reynolds is a lead character in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''She is the head of the new U.L.P., a group she helped topple. Although she doesn't have superhuman powers, she is respected by those who do possess them, and valued for her judgment and compassion. '''First appearance:' Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One #1.01 "Not Bored for Long" Number of appearances in Daniel Kravitz: 25 (out of 33, as of December 2019) Number of appearances in Packer & Ratcliff: '''1 '''Actor: Wendy Parks Episodes Not In Abby was a lead character from the first episode of the series. Wendy Parks has taken two hiatuses for the birth of her children, owing to some of the absences below. Abby did not appear in the following episodes: * #1.05 "Daniel & Grezit's Crazy Christmas" * #1.10 "Three's Company" * #2.01 "Gather 'Round the Fire" * #2.04 "The Search" * #2.05 "Desperate Times" * #3.03 "Recall My Maybe" * #3.04 "...And Sprinkles On Top" * #3.06 "Cult of B.O.B." Early Life Not much is known about Abby pre-series, other than that she worked at Kravitz Antiques for several years and secretly pined for Daniel, her boss. She likes frappucinos. Her passions were history and mystery. Abby has a cat early in the series ("Childish Thing"). It is unknown what happened to it. Daniel Kravitz gifted Kravitz Antiques years before the series began, although she did not learn about it until shortly after he became the Chosen One. Working With the Chosen One When Rufus Reginald Rochester showed up to tell Daniel Kravitz that he was the Chosen One, Abby was the one who was fascinated by Rufus and urged Daniel to hear him out. Abby read some of the ancient text Rufus brought ("Not Bored for Long"). She was the heart of the group, bonding them together and helping them work together. This soon included Grezit the Green, a monster Daniel fought and beheaded. Daniel burned Grezit's body, but Abby insisted his still-alive head by kept ("Get Out," "Childish Thing"). With Abby's influence, Grezit eventually joined the group. Abby didn't see her value, though, and soon began to doubt herself, feeling she wasn't as valuable as the others in contributing to the group's cause ("Team Work"). She felt this even more deeply after she was attacked by Wanda the Witch and Fizzybibbit, almost dying. Then, when new mentor Alexis Augustus Armentrout showed up, Abby was miffed to learn she wasn't even in Rufus' reports back to headquarters (although this may have been because Chosen Ones dating was frowned upon), nor did Alexis want her to join the Chosen One team ("The Hub"). To combat this, she embarked on a solo mission across three continents to locate the missing Rufus, getting in great physical shape and learning to take care of herself. It was during this time where she became quite tough and capable. Although not all the changes were positive. In breaking into an apartment, defending herself from muggers, and checking someone's email without their permission, she bent her moral code ("They're Back!"). Upon returning, she helped the group take down the corrupt U.L.P. Although not on the actual strike mission, she was not content to hang back in hiding. This turned out to be fortuitous, as Ragina was attempting to bring down the building the U.L.P. was housed in, which would have killed Abby's friends. She managed to stall Ragina, allowing those she cared about to escape. Before Abby knew Daniel had survived, she stabbed Ragina in anger, showing darkness she had not previously displayed. After the destruction of the U.L.P, the group decided to rebuild the organization and Abby was selected to serve as leader. She was chosen for her sound judgment and compassion, but also perhaps because some thought they might more easily influence her. She proved to be a strong and fair leader, but grew frustrated at some of the duties assigned to her and attempts to steamroll her directives. Romance Josh Wallace developed a crush on Abby while serving her coffee, and so did a spell where she was the Chosen One and he was her best friend. The magic was discovered and reversed, and Abby angrily told Josh to stay away. Josh promised to do so, feeling genuinely sorry for what he had done ("Abby Reynolds, Chosen One"). Josh was not sorry enough to actually keep his promise, though, merely watching in hiding, until he saved her life from Wanda the Witch and Fizzybibbit ("The Hub"). At that point, he was invited to join the group against Abby's wishes. By the time Josh died during a monster attack, he and Abby had become friends and she forgave him. Abby had long pined for Daniel ("Children Will Not Listen"), and after Ragina left town, she and he began dating. They were mostly happy, although Daniel did lie to her about hanging out with Josh, telling her he was in a volleyball tournament instead ("The Hub"). He broke up with her when she went on the mission to find Rufus without talking to her, though he said that act was her breaking up with him ("Betrayed"). During this broken up time, the prospect of children was raised and Abby insisted she was not getting pregnant ("A Rufus Carol"). But eventually, they made up and rekindled their romance, shortly before the fall of the U.L.P. Abby is technically Daniel's boss now, but his powers put them on somewhat even footing. Their relationship continues. Substitute Performer Wendy does not usually do special performances, so Abby had been played by others in re-runs outside of the monthly show. The following performers have substituted in the role: * Amanda Iman played Abby in "Get Out" at the Columbus Podcast Festival 2018. * Karen Perta played Abby in "Childish Thing" for IABD Classic 1. Due to illness, Wendy was forced to call-off of for Show XLV. Samantha Stark played Abby in the first-run episode "Mind If I Smoke?" Category:DKCO Lead Character